


POI Sentinel crossover fics

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of unrelated POI-Sentinel crossover fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On-line sentinel

_"In all tribal cultures, every village had a sentinel. Now, a sentinel is chosen because of a genetic advantage — a sensory awareness that can be developed beyond normal humans_." 

— **Blair Sandburg** , _The Sentinel_

　

At first glance theirs might seem an unusual partnership, but really it simply echoed an age-old pairing

The Sentinel: charged with safeguarding the tribe. Employing senses beyond the norm to keep watch and fulfill that duty. 

The Guide: teaching and providing a grounding presence for the Sentinel, and also at times a much needed moral compass to keep the Sentinel from an abuse of their tremendous power.

Harold and his Machine were a Guide and Sentinel for the new computer age.  
  
  
  



	2. Sentinel Finch

Finch was different.

He was a sentinel--someone with extremely enhanced senses, traditionally used by the sentinel to watch over and protect his selected tribe thus leading to the age old title of “watchman“. Usually a sentinel bonded with a guide, someone who could help the sentinel to not be overwhelmed by the sensory input they were bombarded with by their enhanced senses. 

But Finch was disinclined to become dependent on and trust his wellbeing to someone else. Instead he followed his natural inclinations and managed his sentinel abilities by locking himself away from the world. Sequestered from outside stimuli except what he had on his monitors, he could dial down his senses and focus his mind on his work - “zoning out” on intricate code instead of unwanted sensations. And the brainpower that would have been devoted to analyzing massive sensory input could instead be focused on cataloguing multiple data feeds, allowing Finch to sift through much more incoming information than a “normal” human.

Finch could still use his sentinel abilities of hearing/smell/sight for much greater surveillance than could be afforded by many current electronic devices (taste and touch being less useful in this regard). When he narrowed his focus he could track someone by scent better than a bloodhound, hear an internal heartbeat or focus down to a microscopic level. But such focus was not without danger for an unbonded sentinel and so he relied more on technological means, using his brainpower to sort and analyze the incoming data quickly and accurately.

After the accident, when he was finally mobile once again, his paranoia led him to use his abilities to level the field so to speak. He couldn’t move quickly, or hide his tell-tale awkward gait. He could however use his senses to pinpoint any would be pursuers at a great distance or overhear conversations particularly if he heard his name mentioned. He could then plan his actions accordingly.

His sentinel abilities where how he was able to elude a highly trained operative such as Reese. While Finch might claim that he did it as an effort to assert control, and to show that he was not to be underestimated, the truth was he mostly did it for fun. He had very little fun in his life lately. Since the loss of Nathan he had been burdened by his failure and guilt over the numbers. Now at last he could successfully protect those that needed saving and prevent those with ill intentions from achieving their nefarious purposes. His partnership with John allowed him to lighten his burden even as he finally stepped forward to take on a more active role in protecting his chosen tribe.


End file.
